Oblivate
by hereiam
Summary: The Trio is stunned when Draco Malfoy comes back for a seventh year at Hogwarts. As the war rages, Hermione and Draco continue their personal feuds, with a twist! oneshot


Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. If they belonged to me, then I would be the published author instead of writing on 

A/N: This is the first story I've posted here. If you want to send me critiques or comments, feel free! I'll appreciate any help I can get. Italics are thoughts. Thanks!

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked slowly down the dark corridor, deep in thought. _Merlin I just had to get stuck with the bushy-haired mudblood again, didn't I. You'd think McGonagall would realize how much I can't stand her and not make us patrol together every night. I mean, she's so annoying and---_

"MALFOY!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "What on earth is your problem?"

_Oops, guess she did find out about the piece of her hair I cut off! Time to scram!_

Draco took off around a corner and raced toward the staircase with a hot-tempered bookworm hot on his heels.

"What makes you think you have the right to torment me so?" Hermione raged. "I'm just as good as you, you know, probably even better!"

With that Draco froze, his face a picture of rage. She ran into him, only to stumble back several steps. He slowly turned and fixed icy gray eyes upon her wide brown ones.

"Better than me?" he drawled. "What makes you think a pathetic, bushy-haired excuse for a witch could be better than me? I'm the Slytherin prince, my dear mudblood, while you're Potty's little sidekick. At least I've realized my potential."

"What?" Hermione gasped. "I'll have you know that I'm not just a--"

"Not just a what?" he cut her off. "Now as much as I enjoy these little chats of ours, it's nearing midnight and we have reached the end of the hall. So off to bed for me; you can sit here and argue with the wall for as long as you like." With that, he narrowly dodged the curse sent his way and sauntered down the stairs to the dungeons and his dorm.

_You'd think she'd get the point, but no! The girl's as stubborn as a mule, and about as pretty as one!_ Draco snickered before he headed off to bed.

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Draco sat complacently, observing the students around him, when he got an owl. "Meet me in my office after breakfast. IMMEDIATELY!" He turned the paper over. _McGonagall of course. The mudblood probably blabbed it all over that I insulted her last night._

He rose and made his way out of the Great Hall and to the eagle statue which led to her office. Upon entering, he saw the Professor sitting by the fire with a sobbing Hermione Granger.

"Mr. Malfoy, please be seated." McGonagall snapped.

"I swear I didn't do any-" he started.

"Sit!" she interrupted. "I know you did nothing. What Ms. Granger told me has nothing to do with you. I was simply wondering if you saw anything out of the ordinary on your patrol last night."

_Anything out of the ordinary? You mean, like a mudblood witch desecrating Hogwarts' good name?_ "No, Professor," he replied, trying not to look bored out of his mind.

"Alright then, you may go now." The professor turned back to Hermione, who was fruitlessly trying to stop crying. Draco rose to leave, when suddenly it popped out.

"What's wrong with her then?" Immediately Hermione stopped crying and Professor McGonagall snapped her head around, nearly dislodging the spectacles from her nose. "What did you say, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I asked what was wrong." What's so bad about wanting to know that? It's not like I'm actually concerned, but it could make for good gossip.

"That is none of your concern," the Professor began. But Hermione shrieked, "Harry's dead!" and began sobbing all over again.

Draco's eyes widened. _Dead? Then they probably think I had something to do with it. But I haven't even seen Potter since yesterday in Potions._

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in annoyance at Hermione's admission, but began to explain. "He was found dead on the seventh floor early this morning. Peeves was the one who found him, but there are no signs of any one breaking in to the castle, and none of the prefects reported anything strange. You and Hermione patrolled the seventh floor together, so I thought it would be prudent to ask what you had seen. But since you are both either clueless or completely unobservant, we have come up with nothing."

Suddenly, the fire glowed green and a tired-looking Mr. Weasley stepped out. "What's all this, Minerva?" he inquired.

"Just informing the students, Arthur." Then she turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, please escort Ms. Granger to her dorm. I'm sure her fellow students will care for her, but I do not trust her to make it on her own."

Draco sighed, grabbed Hermione's arm, and began dragging her out of the office and up the stairs to the Gryffindor dorm. But before they could reach it, she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and took off down the third corridor.

"Granger, come back here!" he called. "Come on, mudblood, I don't have all day!"

"Follow me!" she called back, and he was forced to jog after the bushy hair. When he finally caught up, she was pacing back in forth in front of a spot in the corridor. Suddenly, a door appeared in the once-blank wall. Hermione entered, and Draco followed slowly, his apprehension growing.

_Sheesh, what is this place? She must be better at magic than I thought, if she can create a room out of nothing._

"It's the Room of Requirement, Draco," she said, "and I didn't create it. I just found out about it from Harry."

With this she proceeded to shove him backwards. His knees hit a couch and he fell back, with her on top of him.

"I've wanted to do this forever" she growled, as she trailed kisses across his face. She unbuttoned her shirt, with Draco sitting as if frozen.

_Shit, she's trying to fuck me! What to do, what to do? I can't be touched by some filthy mudblood! But those breasts certainly are plump. What the hell? I'll oblivate her afterwards._

Malfoy responded to her kisses, pulling her mouth onto his own. He growled in the back of his throat, and ripped off her bra. Hermione moaned into his mouth and began shedding the rest of her clothes.

Before he knew it, they were both stark-naked, and Hermione's full lips had found his cock. He threw back his head in ecstasy as she took him into her mouth. "Oi, Granger!" he cried.

She laughed saucily and began licking and biting up and down his shaft, massaging his balls with her hands. Soon Draco was harder than he had ever been, and he could control himself no longer. He deftly flipped her over and rammed himself inside her warmth up to the hilt.

They started a quick rhythm, and Draco made her scream his name over and over. As he collapsed against her, totally satisfied, he noticed something very strange.

"Granger, since when did you have blue eyes?"

Hermione laughed, and Draco's eyes filled with horror as the bookworm slowly transformed into a pug-faced girl.

"Pansy," he gasped. "You little whore!"

"It worked!" Pansy shrieked. "I blackmailed the little mudblood into making me a Polyjuice Potion, bribed Peeves into saying he found Potter's body, and slipped all the Gryffindor's a sleep potion! And it worked!" She rolled off the couch, shrieking with laughter.

_Merlin, I just fucked Pansy. The stupid whore. Back to the original plan, I guess._

Draco's eyes narrowed in fury. "Pansy," he began, "I only have one thing left to tell you."

Draco pulled on his clothes quickly, smirking at the ugly girl on the floor before him.

"What is that, Drakey-poo? Was I good? Do you love me?"

Pansy looked up at him beseechingly.

Draco turned and walked toward the door, removing his wand from his robes swiftly. As he reached the door, he pivoted towards her.

"Oblivate!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you like! 


End file.
